Fake
by Zeiskyte
Summary: You weren't jealous of him, you hated him. But he wasn't dying on the rooftop of some building, abandoned by society, by his god. No, that was an experience all your own. (Maybe the only thing you would ever call yours.) - Just a short Fake Frank drabble.


It wasn't supposed to end like this.

The asphalt wasn't supposed to be rough against your skin. The moon wasn't supposed to be watching you, mocking you. The cold wasn't supposed to be whipping at your body, your face, your face that wasn't even yours.

You weakly reached your arm up, up to your face, up to the blood. Metallic, crimson blood, running down the face you couldn't even call yours. Your arm fell back to your side, back into the rough gravel that was sure to impale skin.

You glanced back to the sky, the stupid moon smiling back as if it wasn't the end, that you hadn't just lost the war. It was another man's war, not even yours to fight. But of course, being the greedy asshole you were before (and after) the covenant, you signed up for it.

It wasn't supposed to end like this, though.

You shut your eyes, tired of staring through tinted sunglasses, tired of watching how the world turned its back on you. Tired of broken promises and broken bones and a broken heart. You couldn't tell which was the worst punishment, they all hurt _so fucking much_.

Making a pact with a fake god (one as fake as you) shouldn't have ended like this. You were supposed to be paid thousands, _millions_ of chromosomes. You were supposed to rule the omniverse together.

But no. The "original"- the one you were a "weaker shadow" of- he came along and ruined everything. He and his allies nearly killed you, your "god". After a year of preparing for this very fight, you couldn't have won- you couldn't even _touch_ him.

You couldn't hold a candle to him. Same face, same body, same _name_ \- and you were the fake. The weaker one, the second best, the imposter. You just wanted the chromosomes, to _be_ someone. Not him though; never him.

You weren't jealous. Not of his power, his friends. He had everything you didn't, but you surely weren't jealous. You hated him, his voice, his face. You hated putting up with living his life for a year, surrounded by endless stupidity. Wearing his skin might have been worse, you suppose.

But he wasn't dying on the rooftop of some building, abandoned by society, by his god. No, that was an experience all your own. (Maybe the only thing you would ever call yours.)

You wanted your life back, your sight back. You didn't want this face, this name. You didn't want to believe in this "god", the one who betrayed you, abandoned you, left you to die. You didn't want to be on the asphalt, the roughness bruising your skin and rocks pressing on your bones. You didn't want the moon to be watching you, mocking you, laughing at you. You didn't want the cold whipping at you, cutting you, freezing you. You didn't want the blood running down your face, _his_ face.

You didn't want the broken promises. Hell, you hardly wanted what you were promised originally. The power, the chromosomes- they weren't fucking worth it. Weren't worth the pain you were in now. The physical pain, the (probably) broken bones, the blood, the slow encroaching death.

The mental pain, which was worse. Way worse. Putting your faith into a "god"- one you had sacrificed everything for- who left you here without a second thought. The "friends" you had made here, ones you had assumed allies for when _he_ came back- they betrayed you too. They all did. You were alone, fighting a war that wasn't even yours, and you _lost_.

And deep down you knew, back when you signed away your soul, your identity, your _life_ \- that it was always supposed to end like this.

* * *

 _A/N. So. I haven't posted on this website for more than a year. I would like to give a list of excuses but they're still excuses. As you can see, I've hopped fandoms again so I'm really sorry for the people that followed my original work- I really am. As for those who are reading this as their first impression of me, this is probably my worst work. I'm tired, incompetent, and wrote this in twenty or so minutes but I haven't written in ages and being able to get something out is an accomplishment, right? I've got some ideas for FF lore related stuff and then even Joji stuff so look for that in the future. Sorry that this is extremely short, I just wanted to get something out there and Fake Frank is very easy to write. I'd like to dive into his character more and even add some Kohe (wink wink). If any old followers are reading this, I'm sorry; if any new followers are reading this, I have no idea how long my inspiration for FF will go but lets hope i don't crash and burn once again._


End file.
